


Shatter Me

by TinyFoxParade



Series: Bastien Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dorian Pavus - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief, Love, Love Confession, M/M, OH GOD IT HURTS, Repression, Trauma, dorian crying, it hurt so much to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFoxParade/pseuds/TinyFoxParade
Summary: Ok but what if... what if Dorian panicked when Bastien said 'I love you'? aka: I listened to 'Shatter me' by Lindsey Stirling ft LZZY Hale and this just kinda...happened. It hurts. I need to go write fluff now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE is the song so you can suffer too.





	

Dorian wrenched his hand away, taking several steps back. His breaths came ragged, half choked on a sob. He rubbed furiously at his face, wiping away tears that refused to obey him. He shook his head when he collided with the wall, his escape completely obscured by his lovers pleading face.

“No.” He murmured, repeating himself for the hundredth time over. “No. No no no no no.”

“Dorian-“

“NO.” He shouted, eyes finally locking on Bastien’s, wavering a moment before they flitted to the side. Bastien’s heart was too exposed, they were both too raw. Bastien had no experience, he had no idea what he was saying. He had no idea the risks that it entailed, he was too idealistic.

Bastien turned his head, huffing out a ragged sigh. When his gaze turned back to Dorian, his eyes shone with desperation, with the pain Dorian was already inflicting on him. Bastien’s hands outstretched towards him once more, and Dorian recoiled. With Felix gone, with Alexius imprisoned… as much as he wished, as much as he hoped, he knew how it would all end. Only this time? There was no one to catch him when he fell. He would be alone once more without even the slightest comfort in that warm, pleading face.

“Please.” Bastien’s voice was raw, rough with strain, and he swallowed thickly.  His fingers brushed Dorian’s cheek, cupping his jaw as he moved in close, pressing his forehead to Dorian’s. “Dorian, I love-“

“NO!” He shouted, hands grasping the one at his cheek as if to press the understanding into him, “You can’t. You don’t understand. I will break your heart! I will leave you in pieces!”

Bastien moved back, just a fraction, just enough to look him in the eye.

“Then shatter me.” His voice wavered, breath washing over Dorian’s lips. Bastien descended, lips pressing firmly against Dorian’s. Dorian whimpered, bracing his hands against Bastien’s shoulders, trying to push him away even as he leaned in. Bastien broke for a brief moment, catching Dorian’s chin and forcing him to meet his gaze, “I love you, Dorian Pavus. Nothing will change that.”

And Dorian broke at the sound of those too perfect words from that too perfect mouth. His tears flowed freely and he began to sob in earnest, burying his face into Bastien’s tunic as they wracked his body.


End file.
